SEASON
by Ricchan's
Summary: Bayangan masa lalu itu terlalu sulit untuk dilupakan bukan?/ Nee, Shuu-nii apa seharusnya aku ikut dengannya waktu itu ya? / Kau hangat, seperti matahari/ Si Merah itu selalu berhasil membuat dadaku bergemuruh/ cinta segitiga yang dibayangi masa lalu/ Kise R. X Nijimura Yuki(OC) X Akashi S.
1. Chapter 1

KONNICHIWA MINNA!

Hohoho. Ricchan balik lagi! Padahal masih ada fic yang belum selesai, tapi Ricchan malah keinspirasi buat fic baru. Hehehe...!  
no bacot lah...

'SEASON'  
Kuroko No Basuke bukan milik Ricchan,  
kalau Ricchan yang buat ntar ujung-ujungnya jadi  
cerita fangirl gaje XD  
tapi fic 'SEASON' murni milik Ricchan  
dan hanya dibuat demi kesenangan semata

[genre : romance, school life, family]

[pair : Kise R. X OC X Akashi S.]

[Setting : SMA Teiko tahun pertama]

Langkah kakinya terlihat beraturan. Begitu kontras dengan hatinya yang tak menentu saat ini. Dengan menguatkan hati, perempuan berambut hitam panjang bermata semerah darah itu memasuki gerbang SMP Teiko. Tempat ia akan menghabiskan waktunya dua setengah tahun kedepan. Memang kini telah lewat satu semester, hanya saja karena kejadian waktu itu sang gadis akhirnya memutuskan untuk bersekolah disini.

Banyak mata menatap heran dan penuh tanya melihati gadis itu berjalan di lorong ditemani Sang Kepala Sekolah. Kepala-kepala yang penasaran jelas-jelas melirik pada sang gadis. Tepat di kelas dengan papan bertuliskan 1-A Pak Kepala Sekolah menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hajimemashite. Nijimura Yuki. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" ujar Yuki sedikit menunduk.

Banyak wajah asing yang dilihatnya hari ini. Namun diantara seluruh anggota kelasnya, pemandangan kontras sempat menarik perhatiannya. Seorang laki-laki bersurai emas yang tengah memasang senyum lebar, dan seorang laki-laki bersurai merah dengan bola mata berlainan warna. Dan entah kenapa, Yuki malah berakhir duduk ditengah-tengah kedua pemuda yang begitu kontas auranya. Si Kuning dengan aura ceria dan ringan, dan Si Merah dengan aura intimidasi yang kuat.

"Kise Ryouta desu! Yoroshiku-ssu!" ujar Si Kuning, Kise sambil mengangkat tangannya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Yoroshiku" balas Yuki.

"Ne~ne~ Apa kau masih ada hubungan dengan Nijimura-senpai?" tanya Kise terlihat penasaran. Memang guru sejarah kini tengah cuti melahirkan dan hanya memberikan tugas sehingga para siswa bisa dengan bebas bercengkrama satu sama lain.

"Nijimura-senpai?" Yuki balas bertanya.

"Nijimura Shuzo! Kapten itu kakakmu kan?" ujar Si Merah menjawab pertanyaan Kise.

"Akashicchi tau dari mana?" tanya Kise pada Si Merah, Akashicchi?

"Kapten sempat mengatakan padaku kemaren. Ia juga memintaku membawamu ke Gym sepulang sekolah" lanjut Akashi.

Perempuan itu terdiam. Tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya menanggapi kedua laki-laki yang tengah berbincang mengenai Nijimura Shuuzo, kakak kandungnya.

"Hm... Baiklah" jawab Yuki memaksakan sebuah senyum diatas wajahnya.

Jam-jam sekolah berlalu layaknya biasa. Saat jarum jam tepat menunjukkan pukul 14.30, bel tanda berakhirnya jam pelajaran berbunyi. Satu per satu murid mulai meninggalkan kelas setelah memberi salam pada wali kelas. Yuki memegangi dadanya, _sesak._

Dengan langkah pelan Yuki mengikuti kedua pemuda yang mengaku sebagai salah satu junior di tim basket, tempat kakaknya menjabat posisi kapten tersebut. Akashi berjalan sedikit di depan. Sedang sejak tadi Kise mulai bercerita tentang segala hal yang hanya dibalas oleh anggukan, gelengan atau pun tawa kecil dari Yuki.

"Konnichiwa-ssu!" sapa Kise seketika membuka Gym khusus tempat string 1 tim basket Teiko berlatih. Sudah ada beberapa orang lain yang tak dikenal Yuki didalam..

"Siapa itu Kise?" tanya pemuda bersurai dark blue terlihat acuh tak acuh sambil tetap memainkan bola oren di tangannya.

"Kanojo wa Nijimura Yuki desu. Nijimura-senpai no imouto. Nijimura-senpai irussu ka?" tanya Kise sambil menarik Yuki ketengah Gym. Memperkenalkannya dengan Si Raven Aomine, Si Hijau Midorima, Si Baby Blue Kuroko dan Si Ungu Murasakibara.

Tak lama terlihat Nijimura Shuzo keluar bersama dengan Shirogane, pelatih Tim Teiko. Latihan akan segera dimulai. Nijimura memberi tanda pada Nijimura kecil untuk menunggu di bench. Mau tak mau Yuki menuruti perintah kakaknya. Salahnya juga tadi pagi pergi ke sekolah sendirian, meninggalkan Shuzo yang masih bersiap-siap hendak mandi.

Mata Yuki cekatan menangkap setiap gerakan dari seluruh pemain. Masih kasar, tapi mereka semua punya bakat. Tak salah mereka bisa langsung memasuki kelompok satu maupun masih kelas satu. Lagi-lagi Yuki memegangi dadanya, merasa tak nyaman. _Perasaan apa ini?_

Satu jam berlalu cepat. Setelah diselingi dengan sebuah istirahat singkat, latihan hari ini pun usai. Midorima dan Murasakibara langsung menuju ruang ganti. Aomine dan Kise masih _one on one_, Kuroko sedang istirahat di tepi lapangan. Serta Akashi dan Shuzo yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Shirogane.

"Apa Yuki tidak bosan hanya melihat dari tadi-ssu?" tanya Kise yang sudah mengambil posisi di sebelah Yuki. Entah kapan ia mengakhiri sesi tambahannya dengan Aomine. Yuki sempat termenung. Lagi-lagi.

Kise yang tak mendapati jawaban balas menatap wajah gadis itu lamat. Entah kenapa, terlihat sedih?

"Yuki, ayo pulang" ajak sudah Shuzo berdiri dihadapan Yuki dan Kise yang terdiam cukup lama.

Yuki mengangguk. Sedikit menunduk pada Kise, memberi salam. Begitu pula pada yang lainnya. Perasaan canggung sempat menggerogoti kakak adik itu. Memang selama ini karena perceraian orang tua mereka, Shuzo tinggal di Tokyo bersama Ayah, sedang Yuki dan _dia _tinggal di Kyoto bersama Sang Ibu.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku tadi?" tanya Shuzo, dari nadanya jelas terlihat bahwa ia sedang marah pada adiknya.

Yuki tak menjawab. Lebih tepatnya, ia tak bisa menjawab.

"Yuki, kau harus mencoba menerima seluruh kejadian itu. Kau hanya akan terus melukai dirimu sendiri dengan bersembunyi dan lari" ujar Nijimura.

Yuki menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tahu. Tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apa pun bukan?

"Ne, Shu-nii. Apa sebaiknya waktu itu aku ikut dengan_nya?_" tanya Yuki pelan, seolah berbisik. Namun sebuah cengkraman kuat langsung terasa di pundaknya.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu lagi Yuki! _Dia _juga tak akan senang mendengarmu berkata seperti itu! Kau harus belajar menerima semua ini Yuki!" Shuzo menaikkan nada suaranya. Wajahnya jelas menampakkan ekspresi marah, namun kesedihan juga tak luput dari sana.

"Shuu-nii BAKA!" teriak Yuki berlari, meninggalkan Shuzo yang diam mematung.

'Nee, kenapa semuanya jadi sepert ini, Haru?' batin Nijimura Shuuzo.

.

.

.

Bunyi derit ayunan terdengar setiap kali gadis itu maju mundur di ayunan itu. Tubuhnya yang kecil membuat ayunan yang sebenarnya ditujukan bagi anak SD itu masih sanggup menahannya. Pergerakan gadis itu terhenti saat ponselnya berbunyi.

"Moshi moshi Okaa-san?" jawab Yuki

"_Moshi moshi Yuki. Bagaimana hari pertamamu di Tokyo?"_

"Hm.. Baik"

"_Suaramu aneh. Apa kau benar baik?"_

"Aku baik-baik saja Okaa-san! Aku hanya sedikit bertengkar dengan Shuu-nii"

"_Dame dayo! Shuuzo itu saudaramu satu-satunya sekarang. Akur-akur dengan Shuuzo ya, Yuki! Ah, maaf. Okaa-san masih ada client malam ini. Kalau ada waktu nanti Okaa-san hubungi lagi. Jangan tidur kemalaman Yuki! Jaa!"_

"Jaa, Okaa-san" Yuki menutup sambungan telpnya.

Yuki kembali menggerakkan ayunannya maju mundur. Hatinya sudah agak tenang. Tapi tetap saja ia masih malu untuk pulang ke rumah. Apalagi ia sempat meneriaki BAKA pada Shuu-nii nya. Yuki hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Are? Yuki? Apa yang kau lakukan disini-ssu?" tanya sebuah suara.

Yuki mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap surai emas yang kini terlihat bingung. Yuki tak tahu apa harus memberitahu Kise masalahnya. Namun ia tak ingin menyusahkan orang lain. _Ya, dia tak ingin menyusahkan siapapun lagi_.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang?" tanya Kise mendekat. Bau keringat jelas tercium darinya. Tangannya juga memegang sebuah bola basket. Sepertinya Kise baru saja selesai berlatih basket.

"Se-sebenarnya aku bertengkar dengan Shuu-nii" aku Yuki malu-malu.

Diluar dugaan, Kise malah tertawa. Tangan besarnya mendarat di kepala Yuki dan mengubrak-abrik rambut hitam panjangnya. Rasanya aneh. Dada gadis itu berdegub kencang. Aneh.

"Aku juga sering bertengkar dengan para Onee-chan ku. Tapi sampai diluar rumah semala ini tak baik loh! Mau aku antarkan pulang?" tawar Kise menjulurkan tangnnya.

Yuki hendak menggapai ragu-ragu. Namun tangan Kise kini menggenggam tangannya erat. Kuat, namun tak menyakitkan. Rona merah sedikit membayang di pipinya.

'Perasaan apa ini?' batin Yuki.

Pemuda dihadapannya begitu menawan. Cerah, hangat, seperti matahari. Ceria, menularkan kebahagiaan. Benar-benar seperti_nya_.

'Haru'

.

.

.

To be Continued

Fic gaje lagi... Ricchan kerjanya cuma bikin fic jage terus...  
semoga gak ada yang bosen :D

Saa,,  
Review? Fav? Follow? Semuanya aja :D #plak

See you next time desu!


	2. Chapter 2

KONNICHIWA MINNA!

Akhirnya Ricchan bisa update chap 2. Terimakasih buat yang udah review, follow, apalagi fav. Ricchan senang banget...! bagi Ricchan review, follow dan fav benar-benar memacu semangat Ricchan buat lanjutin fic fic Ricchan. Hehehe :D  
no bacot lah...

'SEASON'  
Kuroko No Basuke bukan milik Ricchan,  
kalau Ricchan yang buat ntar ujung-ujungnya jadi  
cerita fangirl gaje XD  
tapi fic 'SEASON' murni milik Ricchan  
dan hanya dibuat demi kesenangan semata

[genre : romance, school life, family]

[pair : Kise R. X OC X Akashi S.]

[Setting : SMA Teiko tahun pertama]

Mata beriris merahnya mengerjap beberapa kali. Angin menerbangkan lembut surai hitamnya. Begitu pula dengan tirai putih yang menggantung di jendela. Seseorang duduk disana. Seseorang dengan rambut hitam panjang dan mata merah yang sama, wajah yang sama. Namun ekspresi berbeda. Semua orang akan langsung menemukan raut ceria, hangat, dan cerah darinya. Bebenar-benar sesuai dengan namanya.

"Yuki, kenapa kau menangis?" Yuki langsung mengusap pipinya sendiri. Entah sejak kapan air mata sudah mengalir disana.

"Jangan menangis, Yuki" gumamnya tersenyum, mencoba ikut menghapus jejak air mata itu dengan tangannya.

"Yuki!"

.

.

.

"Yuki!" sebuah suara berhasil membawa gadis bersurai hitam itu dari alam bawah sadarnya. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya, beberapa telah jatuh membuat aliran di pipi putihnya yang kini terlihat lebih pucat.

"Shuu-nii" suara Yuki terdengar gemetar.

"Jangan menangis lagi Yuki! Semuanya baik-baik saja disini!" bisik Shuuzo memperkecil jarak diantara mereka. Membiarkan adik kecil yang sudah lama tak ia temui ini bersandar di dadanya.

"Shuu-nii aku.."

Shuuzo meletakkan telunjuknya di mulut Yuki, memberi isyarat agar ia berhenti biacara. Yuki mengerti. Ia hanya melanjutkan tangisnya. Sampai sebuah tangan yang lebih besar merangkul mereka berdua.

"Ayah" gumam Yuki.

"Maaf Ayah baru pulang sekarang. Tapi Ayah akan cuti beberapa hari untuk menemani Yuki dan Shuuzo" ujar Nijimura Kai. Kedua anak dalam pelukannya sama-sama mengangguk.

.

.

.

Yuki menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya yang disilang dan diletakkan di atas meja. Ia datang kepagian. Belum ada seorang pun anggota kelas yang lainnya datang.

Srak..! Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Yuki hendak mengangkat kepalanya, melihat siapa yang datang. Namun mengingat matanya yang masih merah, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Padahal Ayah dan Shuuzo sudah memberitahunya untuk tak usah bersekolah hari ini, namun Yuki malah bersiteguh. Berdiam diri di rumah hanya akan membuatnya semakin larut dengan ingatan itu.

Seseorang menarik kursi di sebelahnya, meletakkan tas di samping meja dan duduk. Tepat di sebelah Yuki. Dari posisinya ia bisa menebak siapa yang datang. Aura intimidasi juga terasa mengental di udara.

"Aku tahu kau tak tidur" ujarnya. Yuki tahu pemuda bersurai merah itu tengah berbicara dengannya, tak ada orang lain disini bukan?

Yuki tak bergeming. Tetap dengan posisinya, sama sekali tak memberi respon pada Sang Emperor. Sebuah sweater kini menutupi wajahnya. Aroma khas laki-laki, mungkin mint langsung menyergap indra penciuman Yuki. Akashi Seijuuro melepas sweaternya dan menyembunyikan kepala sang gadis.

"Kau tak bisa menutupi mata sembabmu hanya dengan menidurkan kepalamu di meja" lanjut Akashi.

Dada Yuki kembali berdegub kencang. Kenapa pemuda ini bisa tahu bahwa matanya sembab? Memang ada rumor yang mengatakan bahwa Akashi Seijuuro itu mutlak dan selalu benar, namun ia tak menyangka Akashi bisa tahu sejauh ini.

"Ohayo-ssu!" sapa Kise memasuki kelas, ribut seperti biasa. Beberapa fansnya terlihat mengikuti di belakang. Beberapa langsung berteriak histeris saat Kise melambaikan tangan pada mereka.

"Mata ne, minna!" lambai Kise pada para fansnya.

Lelaki sehangat matahari itu berjalan mendekati tempat duduknya. Terlihat cukup bingung dengan Akashi yang berdiri di samping Yuki, apalagi sebuah sweater yang Kise yakini milik Akashi kini menutupi bahu sampai kepala Yuki.

"Akashicchi, Yuki kenapa?" tanya Kise penasaran. Meletakkan tasnya dan mendekati Yuki dan Akashi.

"Hanya ketiduran" balas Akashi cepat.

"Aku ke ruangan osis dulu. Jangan ganggu dia Ryouta!" perintah Akashi sebelum meninggalkan ruangan kelas.

Kise menarik bangkunya mendekat. Lagi-lagi Yuki merasakan tangan besar yang hangat dikepalanya. Tangan itu mulai membelai kepala yang dilampisi sweater itu. Rona merah menjalar di pipi Yuki, beruntung tak ada yang bisa menyadarinya. Dadanya kembali berdegub kencang. Aroma mint dan belaian lembut ini benar-benar memabukkannya sekarang. Ah, rasa kantuk mulai menyerang gadis itu. Nyaman. Perlahan kedua iris merahnya benar-benar tertutup.

.

.

.

Bau obat-obatan. Aroma itu langsung menyergap Yuki. Saat benar-benar sadar dengan kondisinya, ia langsung bisa menebak dimana ia sekarang. UKS. Padahal rasanya tadi pagi ia hanya tidur-tiduran di kelas. Eh, tadi pagi? Jam berapa sekarang?

11.45

"Kau sudah bangun, Yuki?" tanya pemilik surai emas, Kise Ryouta berada di sampingmu. Di sampingnya lagi seorang bersurai sama denganmu berdiri berkacak pinggang.

"Shuu-nii, Kise-kun"

"Apa kau sudah bisa bangun? Ingin kuantar pulang?" tanya Shuuzo bertubi-tubi. Yuki menggeleng kecil.

"Aku tak apa. Aku ingin masuk kelas saja!" pinta Yuki.

"Tapi sebentar lagi istirahat makan siang loh! Bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin saja?" usul Kise. Yuki mengangguk. Kakak Nijimura hanya bisa memenuhi kehendak adiknya.

Kantin masih cukup sepi. Tentu saja, bel pelajaran belum berbunyi. Namun sebuah meja di pojok kantin sudah diduduki Aomine dan Momoi. Momoi langsung melambai seketika melihat kalian bertiga.

"Yuki sudah baikan?" tanya Momoi yang duduk di samping Yuki. Yuki mengangguk.

"Nijimura-senpai terlihat panik saat mendengar kau di UKS. Aku bisa melihat Nijimura-senpai berlari dari kelasku" timpal Momoi. Shuzoo hanya menunduk malu-malu.

"Lalu kenapa Kise juga disini?" tanya Aomine menatap penuh selidik.

"A-aku hanya mengantar Yuki. Da-dan saat aku melihatnya tidur, a-aku ja-jadi" jawab Kise terbata-bata.

"Kau tak melakukan apa pun pada adikku kan?" tanya Shuuzo kini menatap Kise, aura hitam menyeruak dari balik tubuhnya.

"Aku hanya menemani Yuki di UKS karena sensei yang berjaga sedang cuti Senpai!" Kise membela diri.

Satu per satu anggota tim basket mulai datang ke kantin dan duduk bersama. Bel sudah berbunyi. Kantin semakin ramai. Kise dan Aomine kembali adu mulut, apalagi Haizaki juga ikut memanas-manasi. Keadaan kembali cukup tenang saat Akashi bergabung dengan mereka. Gunting merah keramat itu sepertinya cukup efektif.

"Oh ya, aku penasaran-ssu!" ujar Kise sedikit berteriak, mengagetkan.

"Ada apa-nanodayo? Tidak sopan berteriak saat makan seperti itu!" timpal Midorima.

"Kise-kun memang berisik seperti biasa" tambah Kuroko.

"Aku penasaran-ssu! Saat aku menemani Yuki di UKS, Yuki sempat mengigau saat tidur. 'Haru! Haru!' seperti itu. Aku jadi penasaran-ssu" ujar Kise.

Seluruh mata yang ada disana langsung menuju Nijimura bersaudara. Mata Yuki membesar, terkejut. Sama halnya dengan Shuuzo yang langsung tersedak minumannya. Shuuzo langsung menatap lekat ke arah Yuki, namun Yuki hanya menunduk. Dari semua pembicaraan yang ada di dunia ini, pembicaraan ini adalah yang paling sensiitf bagi Nijimura bersaudara, mungkin bagi keluarga Nijimura.

"Nee, Yuki-chan. Siapa itu Haru?" tanya Momoi terlihat penasaran. Begitu pula dengan seluruh yang duduk di meja itu.

"Haru...dia..."

.

.

.

To be Continued

Hohoho! Ricchan emang usil suka bikin tiap chap gantung. Hehehe :D

Saa,,  
Review? Fav? Follow? Semuanya aja :D #plak

See you next time desu!


	3. Chapter 3

KONNICHIWA MINNA!

Akhirnya Ricchan bisa update chap 3. Maaf Ricchan sempat Hiatus beberapa bulan. Terimakasih buat yang udah review, follow, apalagi fav. Ricchan senang banget...! bagi Ricchan review, follow dan fav benar-benar memacu semangat Ricchan buat lanjutin fic fic Ricchan. Hehehe :D  
no bacot lah...

'SEASON'  
Kuroko No Basuke bukan milik Ricchan,  
kalau Ricchan yang buat ntar ujung-ujungnya jadi  
cerita fangirl gaje XD  
tapi fic 'SEASON' murni milik Ricchan  
dan hanya dibuat demi kesenangan semata

[genre : romance, school life, family]

[pair : Kise R. X OC X Akashi S.]

[Setting : SMA Teiko tahun pertama]

"_Aku penasaran-ssu! Saat aku menemani Yuki di UKS, Yuki sempat mengigau saat tidur. 'Haru! Haru!' seperti itu. Aku jadi penasaran-ssu" ujar Kise._

_Seluruh mata yang ada disana langsung menuju Nijimura bersaudara. Mata Yuki membesar, terkejut. Sama halnya dengan Shuuzo yang langsung tersedak minumannya. Shuuzo langsung menatap lekat ke arah Yuki, namun Yuki hanya menunduk. Dari semua pembicaraan yang ada di dunia ini, pembicaraan ini adalah yang paling sensiitf bagi Nijimura bersaudara, mungkin bagi keluarga Nijimura._

"_Nee, Yuki-chan. Siapa itu Haru?" tanya Momoi terlihat penasaran. Begitu pula dengan seluruh yang duduk di meja itu._

"_Haru...dia..."_

.

.

.

"Yuki, kau tahu kelasku? Aku meninggalkan hp ku di laci" potong Shuuzo. Semua orang mengalihkan pandangan pada sang senpai. Nijimura kecil menggeleng, ini baru hari keduanya di sini. "Momoi, tolong temani Yuki" tambah Shuuzo. Kedua gadis itu mengangguk.

Momoi mencuri-curi pandang sepanjang perjalanan. Wajah Yuki memerah, terlihat menahan tangis. Momoi adalah perempuan yang cukup sensitif. Dari sikap Yuki dan Nijimura senpai tadi dia yakin bahwa _Haru _adalah pembicaraan yang tak boleh mereka bicarakan. Gadis peach itu memilih diam.

Atas petunjuk beberapa senpai Yuki akhirnya menemukan tempat duduk kakaknya. Tidak ada hp di laci itu, Yuki sudah tahu. Kakaknya pasti hanya mencari alasan agar dia bisa keluar dari situasi itu.

"Sudah?" tanya Momoi yang menunggu di pintu. Yuki mengangguk, mereka kembali ke kantin.

Pemuda warna-warni itu telah membicarakan hal lain saat Yuki dan Momoi datang. Perlahan Nijimura kecil mendekati sang kakak. "Aku ingin pulang, Onii-chan" lirihnya berbisik. Nijimura bersaudara tak sadar dua pasang mata yang memandang khawatir.

"Akashi, tolong beritahu wali kelas kalian bahwa kami harus pulang. Sepertinya Yuki memang benar-benar sakit. Tolong sampaikan juga pada wali kelasku dan Shirogane sensei" Akashi mengangguk pelan.

Nijimura bangkit, Yuki memegangi tangan kakaknya erat.

"Aku akan mengambilkan tas senpai dan Yuki-chan" Momoi berinisiatif sambil mengajak Aomine menemaninya.

"Kau benar tak apa-ssu?" tanya Kise. Raut khawatir tampak jelas di wajah tampannya.

Yuki tak menjawab. Kepalanya terbenam pada pundak Shuuzo, layaknya anak itik yang setia mengekori induknya.

"Senpai, biar aku yang mengantar Yuki. Kebetulan aku bawa mobil hari ini" ujar Akashi membuat semua orang terkejut. Kuroko bahkan tersedak milkshakenya. Akashi tak pernah peduli pada perempuan sebelumnya.

Yuki menggeleng. Shuuzo paham betul.

"Terimakasih atas tawarannya, tapi aku bawa sepeda hari ini" jawab Shuuzo menolak. Momoi dan Aomine pas datang, membawa tas Nijimura bersaudara.

Mereka semua jelas tampak khawatir. Apalagi mendengar ucapan Nijimura senpai tadi.

"_Yuki baru saja mengalami kecelakaan sebelum pindah kesini, mentalnya sempat terganggu. Kuharap kalian tidak membahas tentang masa lalunya, terutama Haru. Aku tak bisa memberi tahu, tapi kuharap kalian mengerti."_

Shuuzo sengaja mengayuh sepedanya perlahan. Yuki masih memeluknya erat sejak tadi. Pemuda itu sadar kemeja belakangnya telah basah akibat air mata sang gadis yang menangis dalam diam.

"Shuu-nii, jangan pulang dulu" ucap Yuki dengan suara parau.

Di sebuah taman yang kosong Shuuzo menepikan sepedanya. Dia membeli dua minuman kaleng di mesin otomatis. Jus jeruk untuknya, dan susu vanila untuk Yuki. Yuki duduk di salah satu bangku, dia sudah tampak lebih tenang.

"Nee, Shuu-nii, jangan bilang pada Ayah kalau aku menangis lagi" Yuki memecah senyap yang sempat mengudara.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak ingin Ayah repot. Ayah sibuk kan?"

"Dia Ayah kita Yuki. Sudah sewajarnya dia khawatir"

Yuki tak membalas, keduanya terdiam lagi.

"Aku membunuh Haru. Aku yang membuat Haru meninggal!" gumam Yuki. Shuuzo tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Pemuda itu memeluk erat adiknya. Terus berbisik agar gadis itu yakin.

"Kau tak salah Yuki! Kau tak membunuh Haru!" bisik Shuuzo terus.

...

Ponsel Yuki bergetar tepat setelah dia usai mandi. Nomor baru, ragu-ragu Yuki mengangkat.

"Moshi-moshi"

"_Moshi-moshi Yuki."_

"Anoo, dare desu ka?"

"_Kise desu. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Masih sakit?"_

"Tidak. Aku sudah baik-baik saja"

"_Yokatta. Kau harus masuk besok Yuki! Kau ketinggalan berita seru tadi sore di gym. Aominecchi tak sengaja memecahkan keramik bentuk kodok keramat milik Midorimacchi. Dan aku tak tahu mengapa mereka malah menyalahkan aku. Padahal kan itu salah Aominecchi yang tidak kuat dengan doronganku. Padahal aku hanya berniat mengagetkannya yang sibuk membaca majalah mai-chan..."_

Kise terus bercerita tentang kelucuan-kelucuan di sekolah sepanjang hari. Sesekali Yuki tertawa dan membalas omongan Kise. Kise benar-benar menyenangkan. Obrolannya membuat Yuki sedikit banyaknya melupakan kejadian tadi siang. Pemuda kuning itu benar-benar ajaib.

"_Jaa, kau harus tidur nyenyak malam ini Yuki! Oyasumi!"_

"Oyasumi"

Sebuah pesan masuk, nomor asing yang berbeda. Penasaran Yuki membukanya.

_Gonbanwa Yuki. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kuharap kau bisa istirahat dan kembali bersekolah besok. Aku akan menjemputmu besok pagi. Jangan bangun kesiangan. Oyasumi! –Akashi Seijuuro_

Entah mengapa Yuki malah merasa bahwa ia kaan susah tidur malam ini. Dadanya benar-benar tak bisa tenang.

.

.

.

TBC

Review please? ;)


End file.
